


Тайга

by Capybara_on_Saturn



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Psychology, Writer's Block
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-06
Updated: 2020-07-06
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:46:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25111846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Capybara_on_Saturn/pseuds/Capybara_on_Saturn
Summary: Завязший в пучине творческого кризиса Билл Денбро снимает домик в лесу, пытаясь сбежать от шума большого города, найти вдохновение и наконец написать книгу. О чём его не предупредили, так это о том, что лес придётся делить ещё с одним человеком.
Relationships: Bill Denbrough/Stanley Uris
Comments: 4
Kudos: 7





	Тайга

По сравнению со всеми предыдущими, этот писательский блок у Билла затянулся. Он несколько месяцев подряд не мог выжать из себя ни строчки, просиживал над пустым листом целые часы, прожигая взглядом стены крошечной квартирки. Стоила ли она того, жизнь в большом городе? За последние годы он успел её возненавидеть.

Шум на улицах выводил его из себя. Он не мог заснуть из-за огней автомобилей, постоянно светящих в его окно. Запереться и выходить только за продуктами — не вариант: от шума так не спастись, а четыре голые белые стены сводят с ума ещё сильнее, чем полное отсутствие идей. Нью-Йорк никогда не спит, чёрт бы его побрал.

Но решающим фактором, конечно, оказался финансовый аспект. Он не был настолько популярен, чтобы безбедно существовать до конца своих дней. Да, подумаешь, критики оценили что-то из его стараний. Подумаешь, рецензии попали в журналы. Он мог бы получить аванс, отправив издателю часть новой книги, но её не было. Арендная плата за мышью нору, в которой он жил, была до ужаса высока, а пустой лист ничего не стоит. Счета копились на прикроватной тумбочке, сообщения от арендодателей и литературного агента приходили с удручающей частотой, а лист так и оставался пустым. Билл начал подумывать о продаже собственного тела в ближайшей подворотне.

И тут включилась функция «Звонок другу».

— Слушай, а зачем ты вообще приехал в Нью-Йорк? Тебе ж тут никогда не нравилось, — поинтересовался Ричи Тозиер, параллельно пытаясь распутать гигантский ком проводов, только что найденный им под столом. — Возвращайся на север, поселись в глуши на пару месяцев. Там тихо, птички поют. Будешь черпать вдохновение из детских воспоминаний… Или чем там писатели занимаются? Поезжай, говорю тебе! А что тебе терять?

И он поехал.

***

Выехал, как только проснулся — в шесть утра. Не хотелось ни секунды больше торчать в этой бетонной коробке, она его душила.

Ехал без остановок почти четыре часа, потом свернул на заправку, где приобрёл пару галлонов бензина и что-то, что называлось «кофе», но представляло собой жидкость, похожую на то, что остаётся в стаканчике-непроливайке после того, как пятилетний ребёнок заканчивает свой очередной акварельный шедевр. На этом топливе ему пришлось жить ещё три часа, потом он припарковал свою разваливающуюся колымагу у придорожного кафе и съел порцию картошки фри, которая, по сравнению с тем, что он ел в последнее время, показалась ему пищей богов. А ещё через полтора часа он, наконец, добрался до места назначения.

Домик в лесу — о чём ещё можно мечтать? В девяностых здесь кто-то умер, так что теперь владелец сдавал его в аренду за копейки. А Билл писал книги ужасов. Совпадение вселенского масштаба, а может, такого же масштаба удача.

Первой в новом доме Билл заметил кровать. На ней-то он, страшно вымотанный дорогой, и вырубился на ближайшие три часа. Пробуждение после этой сиесты оказалось не таким приятным: он подскочил на месте с колотящимся сердцем, внезапно решив, что не запер дверь. Но дверь была заперта. И даже если бы не была… а кто к нему ворвётся?

Было странно осознавать, что из окна не видно ни одного дома. Он не спрашивал насчёт соседей (это же лес, ради всего святого!), но, глядя на плотные ряды величественных, даже надменных сосен, невольно задумался, на сколько километров вокруг нет ни одной души.

По дому сразу было видно, что он стар, как божий свет. В одной комнате на потолке красовалась целая карта из пятен, и везде было столько пыли, что Билл благодарил Небеса за то, что он не аллергик. Открывая каждый шкаф, Денбро был уверен, что в этом-то уж точно найдёт мёртвую крысу, или рожающую паучиху, или ещё какую-нибудь чертовщину, которой место разве что в ведьмином котле. Но там было чисто, конечно, если не считать настолько толстого слоя пыли, что в нём тонул палец.

Уборка убила весь остаток дня, а потом Билл ещё долго не мог заснуть. Не столько потому, что выспался за день, сколько из-за того, что сосны скрипели под ветром, и в ушах Билла этот скрип отдавался смехом старых мойр.

***

Когда он ехал в эту глушь, ему казалось, что идеи попрут из его головы, как только он выйдет из машины, и ему всего лишь нужно будет собирать их на блюдечко с голубой каёмочкой, а потом без проблем переносить на бумагу.

Даже не близко.

Не то чтобы идей не было совсем: он что-то писал. Наброски, кусочки сцен. Пара абзацев туда, пара абзацев сюда, чтобы не потерять навык. Тишина сказывалась, Билл наконец мог начать заполнять пустые листы, и ему даже нравилась собственная писанина — что само по себе показатель. Но всё было не то. Ни одна из этих зарисовок не тянула на полноценную книгу.

План был таков: писать без остановки, пока не получится что-то стоящее. Но воплотить его в жизнь помешал нож в спину — закончившаяся еда.

Пришлось покинуть логово отшельника и отправиться в опасное путешествие за провизией. Опасное, потому что ближайший магазин находился в пяти милях от его дома, и б _о_ льшая часть пути лежала через лес, дорога в котором была такая, что её, в общем-то, не было.

Операция заняла больше часа. Еда здесь была на удивление дешёвой, особенно по сравнению с Нью-Йорком, и Билл прикинул, что если так будет продолжаться, денег, одолженных ему Ричи, с лихвой хватит ещё на полгода. Шесть месяцев — долгий срок. За него можно написать книгу. Об этом Билл размышлял, неся пакеты с продуктами от машины к дому, когда заметил среди сосен нечто необычное.

Там был человек.

Он стоял неподвижно, держа у лица фотоаппарат с направленным вверх объективом. Несмотря на солнечную погоду, на нём был жёлтый дождевик. И он определённо застал Билла врасплох.

Денбро от неожиданности чуть не выронил все покупки и громко чертыхнулся. Этого хватило, чтобы незнакомец молниеносно повернул голову в его сторону. Они стояли слишком далеко друг от друга, чтобы Билл смог разглядеть его лицо, но он почувствовал взгляд, которым на него уставился этот человек. Холодный, пронизывающий. Билл покрылся гусиной кожей с ног до головы, и ощущение было такое, как будто между лопаток ему приклеили кусок льда. Сам того не заметив, он затаил дыхание.

Незнакомец сверлил его взглядом ещё несколько долгих секунд, а потом развернулся и ушёл вглубь леса. Билл резко выдохнул. Он хотел его окликнуть, спросить, что он забыл в такой глуши, но обнаружил, что язык отказывается выполнять свою работу. На его машину внезапно села маленькая серая птица, и Билл обернулся на шум, всего на секунду. А когда он снова посмотрел в лес, там уже никого не было.

До конца дня он не смог написать ни строчки.

***

Ясное дело, всё это было домыслами его отвыкшего от людей разума — есть миллион причин, которые могли привести человека с фотоаппаратом в лес. Но Билл всё-таки писал триллеры. Ему по профессии было положено додумывать всякую чертовщину.

Ночью он спал плохо и в девять утра встал с кровати в совершенно подавленном состоянии.

И тут постучали в дверь.

Билл чуть не свалился со стула, на который только что сел, выругался сквозь сжатые зубы, рассердившись на себя за трусость, и в сердцах пнул диван. Тот обиженно скрипнул, но Билл его уже не слышал — он кинулся открывать.

На пороге стоял человек.

Несмотря на дождь, на нём был бежевый свитер и тёмные джинсы, никакого дождевика, как вчера. Как иронично, подумал Билл, что сегодня он ливня, вроде как, и не ждал. При ближайшем рассмотрении выяснилось, что парень был обладателем тёмных — или просто мокрых? — кудрей и внимательных глаз не совсем понятного цвета. Возраст с первого взгляда определять Билл не умел, а потому не стал даже пытаться.

Несколько секунд они оценивающе друг друга рассматривали. Потом незнакомец прокашлялся.

— Доброе утро.

— Д-доброе, — тихим эхом отозвался Билл и тут же смутился. Его заикание почему-то звучало заметнее, чем обычно.

— Думаю, наша первая встреча прошла не так гладко, как хотелось бы, не так ли? Ну, помните, вчера.

Тут он снова прочистил горло, и Билл подумал, что ему, наверное, не так часто приходится говорить с людьми. Голос у него был чуть хриплый и какой-то бесцветный, как бумага, которую слишком долго тёрли ластиком — вот-вот порвётся. Вопрос звучал как утверждение, хотя и было понятно, что это вопрос. Билл запутался.

— Я ваш сосед, — продолжил не-совсем-незнакомец, — меня зовут Стэн. Стэнли Урис.

— Билл Денбро, — ответил Билл, — заселился на прошлой н-неделе.

Они пожали руки.

— С новосельем, — сказал Стэн. — Я бы принёс подарок, но… знаете, вы спугнули мне птицу. Так что обойдётесь.

Билл не понимал, что он шутит, пока сосед не улыбнулся.

— Зн-начит, вы этим вчера занимались? Фотографировали п-птиц? — поинтересовался Билл.

— Именно, — Стэн выгнул бровь. — А вы что подумали? Что я охотник за головами?

Билл сделал вид, что не рассматривал такую версию.

— Я д-думал, вы бриолог или что-то в т-таком духе.

— Мхи меня мало интересуют, — Стэн снова улыбнулся.

— Пройдёте? — спохватился Билл. Перед его мысленным взором тут же возникла картина бардака на кухне и в гостиной, состоящего из скомканного пледа, пустых коробок от полуфабрикатов и одноразовой посуды, но он подумал, что, наверное, так выглядит любое жильё любого среднестатистического холостяка, так что жить с этим можно.

— Нет, благодарю покорно, — покачал головой сосед. — Но спасибо за приглашение. Приятно было познакомиться.

— Взаимно, — пробормотал Билл.

Стэн развернулся и вошёл прямо в стену дождя, как будто непогода его ничуть не смущала. Даже не пригнулся и не попытался защитить голову от воды — просто вышел, как будто не существовало никакого дождя. Как будто он его не чувствовал.

***

До Билла только потом дошло, что он так и не знает, где Стэн живёт. Сосед… откуда? Других домов в округе, кажется, не было, как и дороги, по которой можно было бы отследить правильное направление. Сколько Денбро ни всматривался в лес с той стороны, куда ушёл загадочный парень, они не видел ничего, кроме нескольких ближайших сосен и всё усиливающегося ливня.

Поэтому не было ничего удивительного в том, что на следующий день он кинулся в лес, как только заметил в нём человеческий силуэт. Он был писателем, в конце концов! Если чутьё велело ему прояснить детали, он так и делал.

Когда Билл подошёл, Стэнли Урис сидел на успевшей подсохнуть гнутой коряге и чертил что-то непонятное в грязи длинным прутом. Волосы в сухом виде у него были гораздо светлее, чем казалось вчера, и пушились. Из-за этого казалось, что его голова окружена лёгким свечением. На нём была темно-зелёная непромокаемая крутка с капюшоном, и Билл невольно подумал, а где она была вчера, когда шёл дождь?

— Что ты здесь д-делаешь? — без лишних церемоний спросил Билл. И осёкся: это было не то, что он хотел сказать, и звучало грубо. Он одной фразой отмёл всю вчерашнюю вежливость.

Стэн смерил его взглядом, полным сарказма, и ответил:

— Между прочим, я живу в пятнадцати метрах от тебя, — звучало это так, что в воздухе явственно слышалось непроизнесённое _«умник»_ , — и сейчас мы ближе к моему дому, чем к твоему. Это так, для справки.

Билл почувствовал, что у него покраснели уши. Он посмотрел в сторону, в которую Стэн махнул головой, и действительно увидел небольшой домик с заросшей мхом крышей и покрытыми плющом стенами. Спустя пару минут пришло осознание того, что в первый свой день здесь он принял этот домик за груду старых валунов.

— Мне очень стыдно, — тихо признался Билл. Потом, чуть задумавшись, опустился на другой конец коряги. — П-п-прости.

— Подумаешь, — пожал плечами Стэн, возвращаясь к своему занятию. Он рисовал спирали и фигуры с непонятными очертаниями.

Лёгкий ветерок, гуляющий между сосен, постоянно шевелил пушистые пряди его волос, как будто поглаживал их длинными невидимыми пальцами. Билл писатель, ему по профессии положено обращать на такие вещи внимание. Он засмотрелся.

— Так чем ты занимаешься? — спросил Стэн, чтобы немного скрасить тишину.

— Я п-п-писатель, — ответил Билл.

— Так и знал.

— Что, правда?

Тут Стэн поднял голову и перехватил взгляд Билла на пути к своим волосам.

— В такую глушь жить приезжают только писатели и лесорубы. Без обид, но на лесоруба ты не похож.

Билл хмыкнул.

— Как и ты, ес-с-сли честно, — сказал он. — Так что? Ты тоже писатель?

Урис сощурился и мотнул головой.

— Нет. Я исключение.

Он так это сказал, что это прозвучало как что-то личное, не предназначенное для всех ушей подряд. Как будто доверил секрет. Одного этого хватило, чтобы Билл расслабился.

Погода стояла отличная. Воздух пах дождём, по небу над их головами стелились редкие облака. Сосны шумели, качая верхушками. Билл вдруг что-то разглядел в рисунках на земле.

— Похоже на земляного в-великана, — сказал он, указав в сплетение линий.

— На кого? — переспросил Стэн.

Билл смутился, но всё-таки пояснил. Он даже не мог сказать, зачем вываливает это на голову человеку, которого едва знает. Просто почувствовал, что так надо, вот и всё.

— Я в д-детстве был одержим теорией о т-том, что в-вся суша на планете — это д-древняя раса гигантов. И теперь мы живём на их телах. А они с-спят. К-круг жизни, понимаешь?

— Кажется, да, — Стэн задумчиво посмотрел на прут в своей руке и отложил его. — Почему бы тебе не написать об этом книгу? Или ты сейчас над чем-то работаешь?

После его вчерашнего визита у Билла на несколько часов пропало электричество — арендодатель предупреждал, что так бывает, — но ему почему-то так сильно хотелось писать, что он начал работать на бумаге и исписал девять листов мелким почерком. По большей части — наброски и несколько сцен, которые позже можно будет вставить в какой-нибудь крупный проект. И ещё одна вещь, которая после необходимой обработки могла превратиться в полноценный рассказ. Билл как раз планировал подправить его вечером, а потом попробовать отправить в редакцию какого-нибудь журнала.

Но Стэн не ошибался: он ни над чем не работал, а нужно это было позарез.

— Н-нет, не работаю… А ты ведь прав, может и с-с-сработать. Спасибо.

Стэн улыбнулся уголком рта.

Этим же вечером Билл обнаружил у себя на крыльце пластиковый контейнер с приклеенным к нему жёлтым стикером:

_«Прощаю тебе спугнутую птицу. С новосельем».  
_

В контейнере оказалась запеканка, которую изголодавшийся по домашней еде Билл съел этим же вечером у телевизора. На вид она была куда лучше, чем на вкус.

***

_Джорджи спустился в подвал, и его со всех сторон окружил мягкий пульсирующий свет. Старая лестница ни разу не заскрипела под его ногами. Он не мог понять, почему так отчаянно хотел спуститься вниз. Почему больше не боялся._

_Он точно знал, куда идти и что делать, хотя ни разу раньше не заходил так далеко. Словно какой-то голос звучал у него в голове. Убаюкивал. Успокаивал. Вёл вперёд._

_Посреди подвала Джорджи опустился на колени и приложил ухо к тёплому полу. Там, далеко, но в то же время совсем близко, ритмично билось чьё-то огромное сердце._

***

Дом Стэна нравился Биллу куда больше, чем его собственный. Он был меньше, но в нём ничего не протекало, на диване были подушки, а посуда была не одноразовая. У Стэна всегда было чисто, даже на книжном шкафу, которого у Билла тоже не было. Было видно, что здесь и правда кто-то живёт.

В какой-то момент заходить друг к другу на огонёк стало абсолютной нормой. У Билла они пили кофе без молока, у Стэна — крепкий зелёный чай, от которого потом болела голова, но он явно того стоил. Во время гроз, которые случались довольно часто, они собирались у кого-то дома и пережидали непогоду. Иногда читали, иногда просто разговаривали — Стэн истосковался по человеческому общению. Когда они были у Билла, Стэн помогал ему писать. Смотрел через плечо и предлагал идеи. Это стало традицией. Всегда хочется, чтобы кто-то был рядом, пока идёт дождь.

Иногда они оставались друг у друга на ночь, просто потому, что не хотелось выходить на улицу. В отличие от кровати Билла, у Стэна кровать не скрипела.

По дому Стэн ходил в свитерах, даже когда для них, казалось бы, было слишком жарко. Билл иногда думал, что для него вообще не существовало температуры: он никогда не жаловался на холод или духоту, даже когда Билл уже сходил с ума от отсутствия пледа или кондиционера, и продолжал как ни в чём не бывало ходить под ледяным дождём.

Первое время голос у него оставался таким же блеклым, как будто он сам до конца не понимал, говорит он вслух или про себя, но со временем стал оживать. Он наливался красками каждый раз, когда Стэн говорил о птицах. Или о прогнозе погоды, означающем новую ночёвку в грозу.

И у него были самые мягкие на свете волосы.

***

— Я прочитал твою книгу, — сказал Стэн, отперев перед Биллом дверь.

— Правда? К-какую? — поинтересовался Билл.

Какое-то время Стэн не отвечал.

— Кажется, все.

— _Что?!_

Билл посмотрел на него абсолютно восторженным взглядом, и Стэн слегка покраснел.

— Они… Они чудесные. Правда. В «Тихом часу» концовка немного странная… но она моя любимая. — Сказал Стэн с опущенной головой, пытаясь закрыть рукой покрасневший нос.

Насчёт своих концовок Билл был более чем осведомлён. Без их упоминания не обходилось ни одна рецензия от критиков. Но критики не знали, что в этот раз всё будет по-другому.

В этот раз у него есть муза.

***

_Джорджи без оглядки бежал по лесу. Вокруг его детских ног обвивалась трава, ветки кустов, молодые побеги деревьев… Но он продолжал бежать, вырываясь, брыкая пятками воздух. Ему было всего восемь, но он понимал, яснее, чем знал, что у него два глаза, что остановка для него будет значить только смерть. Ему нужно было только добраться до дома, а потом обдумать дальнейший план действий._

_Одно он знал точно: маме говорить нельзя, папе тоже. Потому что никто не должен узнать, что на самом деле трава — это волосы.  
_

***

Одним холодным вечером, отстранённо глядя на темноту за окном, Стэн рассказал Биллу о том, как он сюда попал. Этот домик его отец купил, когда ему было три года. А потом включил его в завещание. И умер от сердечного приступа четыре года назад.

— Мне т-так жаль… — проговорил Билл, ощущая, как в груди что-то болезненно сжимается.

— Не надо, — железным тоном отрезал Стэн.

Потом он сказал, что переехал сюда, как только окончил колледж. Недостатка в деньгах он не испытывал, но систематически посылал фотографии птиц в редакции орнитологических журналов. Некоторые его снимки включались в энциклопедии.

О себе он рассказывал с холодным безразличием, с каким мог бы говорить о буднях человека, жившего три века назад. Гораздо больше жизни в его голосе слышалось, когда он рассказывал о том, почему так долго пустовал дом, в котором теперь жил Билл.

— Жуткая история… Двадцать семь лет назад здесь женщина покончила с собой. Прыгнула с крыши с петлёй на шее, держа двухлетнего сына на руках. Ребёнок ударился о землю головой. Было бы проще, если бы он умер сразу, — Стэн сжал в кулаке край простыни, костяшки пальцев побелели, — но он ещё несколько часов полз вперёд. Цеплялся за жизнь. Хотя далеко ему уползти не удалось.

Посмотрев ему в глаза, Билл увидел абсолютную пустоту. Он положил свою ладонь на его сжатый кулак, не зная, чем ещё может помочь. Это сработало. Стэн закрыл глаза и просидел так какое-то время, словно пытаясь прийти в себя. Потом поднял голову и посмотрел прямо на Билла:

— Это было давно. — Как будто это всё объясняло.

Билл в ответ слегка сжал его ладонь, теперь уже почти расслабившуюся и гораздо более тёплую. И очень постарался не обращать внимания на рассеивающуюся тьму в его глазах.

***

_Весь мир маленького Джорджи сомкнулся над его головой и сконцентрировался в одной точке: в пятне света в конце бесконечного коридора. Пульсирующего, мокрого, красного коридора._

_Он был обязан успеть. Бежал, падал, поднимался и снова бежал._

_Это была кровь._

_Это были кости._

_Это была плоть.  
_

***

Непромокаемые куртки Стэн носил каждый день, кроме тех, когда действительно шёл дождь. Когда Билл об этом спросил, он рассмеялся.

— Погода, она как дикий зверь, — сказал он, — пока она спокойна, ты должен показать, что ты готов к тому, что она станет хуже. А когда она становится — ты показываешь, что её не боишься.

Билл улыбнулся и посмотрел в окно, на начинающийся дождь.

Время летело, измеряясь в пушистых прядях кудрявых волос.

***

_Дом молчал. Лес молчал. Молчала вся планета._

_Джорджи, осторожно ступая, двигался к центру подвала. Стены больше не пульсировали и не пугали его страшными звуками, но он точно знал, что они всё ещё его слышат._

_У Джорджи теперь был секрет. Тайна, гораздо серьёзнее, чем разбитая кружка или украденная у брата коробка цветных карандашей. Такие тайны люди хранят всю жизнь, а потом уносят с собой в могилу, чтобы о ней не узнали даже мертвецы._

_Он никому не расскажет свою тайну, потому что люди должны продолжать вести себя тихо, как можно тише._

_Джорджи подошёл к центру подвала и лёг, прижавшись к тёплому полу щекой._

_Если вы живёте, как паразиты, вы ни в коем случае не должны беспокоить носителя. Носитель даже не должен догадываться о вашем существовании. Потому что… что делают люди, когда находят паразитов?_

_Пол казался влажным и чуть подрагивал, Джорджи чувствовал это кончиками пальцев. Сквозь бетон до него словно доносился ответ._

_Правильно._

_Их травят._

***

**_КОНЕЦ_ **

Билл несколько секунд оторопело смотрел на это слово, когда его напечатал.

Потом он встал со стула, сходил на кухню за водой. Вернулся. И уставился на него снова.

**_КОНЕЦ_ **

Это казалось сном.

Он писал эту книгу пять месяцев. Не так уж и долго, если сравнивать с его предыдущими книгами, но казалось, что он писал её всегда. И всегда будет писать.

Это казалось иллюзией.

Билл распечатал последнюю главу. Он мог бы этого и не делать, но Стэн ещё её не читал, а ему нравилось чувствовать в руках бумагу.

Дом за последние месяцы ожил. Появилась настоящая посуда, а не одноразовая, как раньше; на полу осел найденный на чердаке ковёр. С того же чердака Билл вытащил шкаф для одежды и прикроватную тумбочку, на которой теперь высилась стопка книг, которая перекочевала к нему от Стэна. По совету Уриса он также снял занавески и купил настоящий, сравнительно целый диван. А вот заменить кровать Стэн его буквально заставил, как и купить новое постельное бельё: его в равной мере раздражали скрип старых пружин и оттенок цветов на пододеяльнике.

Билл забрал стопку бумаги из затихшего принтера и открыл дверь. На него пахнуло свежестью утреннего леса. Трава вокруг дома пожелтела, его машину уже давно завалило сухими сосновыми иголками. Они хрустели под ногами, когда Билл шёл по уже протоптанной тропинке от своего дома к дому Стэна.

Когда он постучал, какое-то время ничего не происходило. У Стэна была тонкая дверь, которая пропускала в дом буквально каждый ветерок, но Билл ни разу не слышал, как Стэн подходит к ней с той стороны.

Когда она открылась, Билла встретил Урис в бордовом свитере и фланелевых штанах. Он только что вышел из душа, одевался, похоже, в спешке — как будто тут был кто-то, кого ему нужно было стесняться, — и волосы у него были ещё мокрые. С вьющихся потемневших прядей капала вода. Прямо как в их первую встречу.

— Билл? — как будто это мог быть кто-то ещё. Урис неловко улыбался, поправляя свитер. — Ты сегодня рано. Привет?

Вместо ответа Билл протянул ему стопку бумаги. Первым лежал листок, на котором красовалось:

_**КОНЕЦ** _

Стэн уставился на это слово так же, как Билл несколько минут назад.

— Ты закончил? — выдавил он наконец. Голос у него дрожал.

Билл кивнул. Он многое хотел сказать, когда в мыслях представлял этот момент. Но сейчас все слова куда-то улетучились. Возможно, они все остались в книге.

Но говорить ничего и не нужно было. Стэн взял главу в левую руку — аккуратно, как порой брал птичьи перья, — а потом отложил её на ближайшую полку. А потом притянул Билла к себе, заключая в самые крепкие, тёплые, осторожные объятия всех времён. Как будто Билл был стеклянной статуэткой, а Стэн поклялся, что никогда не даст ему разбиться.

— Я так тобой горжусь, — шепотом выдохнул он ему в шею; Билл почувствовал это каждым сантиметром кожи. Он закрыл глаза и обнял его в ответ. Ноги у него подгибались, а руки дрожали так же, как у Стэна дрожал голос.

Стоя вот так, на пороге его дома, Билл вдыхал аромат его волос. Они пахли мятой, кедром и немного мёдом. Ему это очень шло.

Билл писатель. Ему по профессии положено такое замечать.

Пятью минутами позже Стэн сидел за столом на кухне и читал главу, а вокруг него, заваривая чай, ходил Билл. Дрожь в руках унялась, ноги перестали подгибаться.

Биллу собственная реакция казалась странной. Непривычной. Закончив предыдущую книгу (не «Тихий час», а другую, которую оценили критики, а не Стэн), Билл напился. Он прыгал по квартире, орал что-то в окно и в итоге следующим утром очнулся в своей душевой кабинке со страшным похмельем.

Отстранённо вспоминая то время, Билл не верил, что это происходило с ним. Тот Билл — Билл из прошлого — ненавидел свою жизнь. Он ненавидел шум, свою квартиру, своих соседей, город, в котором жил, книги, которые писал. И, в каком-то смысле, он ненавидел себя самого.

Оглядываясь назад, Билл осознавал, что последние пять месяцев были самым счастливым временем в его жизни.

Слева от него Стэн дотронулся до кончика своего носа.

— Это замечательно, Билл, правда. Просто… замечательно.

Он смотрел не на листок, а куда-то дальше, словно в расстояние между стеной и полом. Между бровями у него пролегла складка.

— Ты так считаешь? — попытался улыбнуться Билл. Его заикание почти исчезло. Может, это было из-за того, что он больше не находился в городе, полном шума и стресса. — А что скажешь насчёт этого места? Да, вот здесь, второй абзац. Думаешь, лучше изменить?

— Нет, — резко ответил Стэн и снова дотронулся до своего носа. — Не надо. Не надо ничего менять.

Билл нахмурился. Потом вздохнул и сел рядом с ним.

— Ты не про книгу сейчас, правда ведь.

Это не было вопросом. Он и так это знал. Стэн отложил главу в сторону и сцепил руки в замок. Он молчал, но Билл точно знал, что он собирается сказать.

— И что ты теперь будешь делать? — спросил Стэн, подняв на него глаза. Сейчас они казались светлее, чем обычно, а сам он казался младше. Даже учитывая, что Билл был плох в угадывании возраста.

И за этим вопросом скрывались десятки других вопросов, непроизнесённых, оставленных в стороне. Они сгрудились у Стэна за спиной, Билл чувствовал, как они давят Урису на плечи, сдавливают горло и заполняют лёгкие. И он рад был бы сказать, что раньше они не приходили ему в голову, но это было не так. Лёжа в темноте у себя в домике, в одиночестве или слушая размеренное дыхание рядом, в очередной раз останавливаясь перед незаполненной страницей или печатая новую главу, он гонял эти вопросы у себя в голове.

И каждый раз он находил всего один ответ, который заставлял его сердце успокоиться и вызывал улыбку на лице.

И в этот раз тоже.

— Я продляю договор об аренде, — сказал Билл, чувствуя, как привычно губы растягиваются в широкую улыбку. В груди клокотало и бурлило, изнутри щекоча ему плечи, ощущение подступающей эйфории. Он взял Стэна за руку — холодную, холодную руку — и почувствовал, что он сжимает её в ответ.

— Правда?

— Правда.

Он рассказал о рутине, которая ждёт его в ближайшие дни: ничего особенного, просто поездка обратно в Нью-Йорк, ненадолго, меньше, чем на неделю. Он отправит оставшиеся главы агенту по электронной почте, и она дочитает книгу, пока он будет к ней ехать. Она внесёт правки, они решат, что нужно переписать, а что можно оставить так. Он заедет в свою старую каморку, чтобы забрать оставшиеся вещи, а потом они поедут к издателю, который ждёт книгу уже давно. Ему скажут, что в книге нужно переделать, и когда она должна быть готова.

А потом Билл вернётся назад.

— Главное, чтобы им понравилась книга, — сказал Билл и зябко пожал плечами: стало холоднее, как будто внезапно возник сквозняк.

Стэн, не отпуская его руки, взял распечатку главы со стола и выразительно потряс ей перед лицом Билла. Всего за пару минут в нём окрепла уверенность, которая теперь читалась в его странных переменчивых глазах, в позе и замершей на лице полуулыбке.

— Видишь это? Она прекрасна, — сказал он и вложил бумагу Биллу в свободную руку. — И ты, Уильям Денбро, прекрасен. Им не просто понравится книга. Они её полюбят.

Холод от его руки распространялся по телу Билла, прозрачной лентой обтекал его локоть, тонкими пальцами касался плеч и, достигая груди, преображался во что-то яркое, смелое, безудержное. От этого холода кружилась голова, дыхание перехватывало на полпути к горлу, а на шее выступала гусиная кожа, ждущая прикосновений.

Он верил Стэну всем своим существом.

***

Зайдя в свой номер, Билл отправился прямиком к кровати. Он заселился в этот отель ещё утром, но за весь день ему не удалось урвать ни одной свободной минуты, чтобы как следует здесь обустроиться. Или поспать. Последнее казалось особенно заманчивым, если учитывать, что ему пришлось встать в четыре утра, чтобы успеть на встречу с агентом.

Всё чего ему сейчас хотелось — это растянуться на мягком белом одеяле, положить щёку на прохладную подушку и наконец-то провалиться в долгожданные объятия сна. Помешала ему лишь одна вещь.

Телефон.

Билл посмотрел на громоздкое устройство, стоящее на прикроватной тумбочке. Он совсем забыл, что такие ещё выпускают.

И как же отчаянно ему хотелось верить, что этот момент не настанет никогда.

Дело было в следующем: стоило Биллу отъехать от дома, последние пять месяцев начали казаться фантазией. Сном, игрой воображения. Мечтой. Называть можно по-разному, а вот суть остаётся та же: чем дальше он находился от леса, тем больше убеждался в собственной правоте.

Билл был бы рад сказать, что это не грызло его месяцами, что эта теория пришла ему в голову только после отъезда. Но он не мог. Потому что он писатель. Это его работа — замечать такие вещи.

Например, что когда он впервые въехал в затерянный домик посреди леса, он не заметил никаких признаков жизни вокруг, хотя и задавал себе вопрос о соседях, когда рассматривал лес в окно. Что загадочный незнакомец с фотоаппаратом испарился, стоило ему отвернуться. Что этот «незнакомец» не реагировал на ледяной дождь всё время, что Билл прожил в лесу.

Стэн не чувствовал холод, не чувствовал жару. Он позволял Биллу расходовать всю горячую воду в душе, когда они просыпались после очередной яркой дождливой ночи, потому что его не волновала температура воды. Он всегда бесшумно подходил к двери, под ним не скрипели половицы и старые ступеньки на лестнице. После его визитов у Билла в доме часто пропадало электричество. Когда он волновался, в комнате всегда становилось холоднее, как будто кто-то открыл окно.

То, как он мог долго смотреть в одну точку, словно отключившись от остального мира; то, как Билл иногда не узнавал Стэна, _его Стэна_ , в его выражении лица.

То, как Стэн игнорировал свою старую жизнь, как будто её никогда не было.

Билл не был бы писателем, если бы не умел это замечать. Он писал книги ужасов и, как это ни иронично, верил в призраков.

Было на удивление легко убедить себя в том, что всё не в порядке. Он подвергался стрессу в последние годы. Он находился в сильнейшем творческом кризисе. На него давили агент и издательство, кончались деньги, почти все друзья оказались лицемерными засранцами, он выходил из себя из-за шума на улице и целыми днями не вылезал из кровати. Наиболее правдоподобной теорией было то, что, въехав в заброшенную хижину, он заставил своё подсознание создать образ. Воображаемого друга, если хотите. Музу.

Но если бы Билл жил в книге, которую сам же и написал, Стэн бы оказался не галлюцинацией или отчаянным криком его подсознания, а мстительным духом. То есть, всё сходилось, не правда ли? Ребёнок, против своей воли умерший в его доме двадцать семь лет назад, вполне мог вернуться в этот мир, чтобы потребовать отмщения. Только вот, вернувшись, он обнаружил, что мстить некому. А потом появился Билл. И Стэн решил попробовать… пожить?

Билл сел на кровать и закрыл глаза.

Стэн, с улыбкой смотрящий на капли дождя, скатывающиеся по стеклу машины Билла, когда они вместе едут за покупками. Стэн в жёлтом дождевике в солнечный сухой день. Стэн, рисующий на земле.

_— Думаю, наша первая встреча прошла не так гладко, как хотелось бы, не так ли?_

Мокрый бежевый свитер. Запах мяты, кедра и мёда. Бледная ладонь в его руках. Пушистые кудри и ветер. Тонкие холодные пальцы Стэна, пересчитывающие его позвонки. Касания, отдающиеся искорками крошечных фейерверков под кожей. Голос, зовущий его по имени.

_— Я так тобой горжусь._

Насколько же легче было бы убедить себя, что всё хорошо, если бы не эти моменты. Но в его памяти им отводилось отдельное место. И это было неправильно. Слишком идеальной была его жизнь лесу, слишком… счастливой. Уильям Денбро не сделал ничего, чтобы её заслужить.

А значит, она была ложью.

Билл сжал руку в кулак с такой силой, что на тыльной стороне ладони остались красноватые полумесяцы — следы от коротких ногтей. Он открыл глаза и какое-то время зачарованно на них смотрел. А потом взял в руки телефон.

Когда он набирал номер, у него дрожали руки. Он мог воспользоваться своим мобильником, но предпочёл ему махину на тумбочке. Потому что Стэну такие нравились. Он бы посчитал, что это раритет. Поднять трубку к уху уже стоило нечеловеческих усилий. Он словно заживо срывал с себя кожу.

_Гудки_. Билл почувствовал комок, засевший в горле. Он сам не заметил, как убедил себя в том, что всё происходящее с ним — всего лишь сон. Но он так не хотел просыпаться.

_Гудок. Ещё гудок._

Вот сейчас, сейчас безжизненный механический голос скажет ему, что такого номера нет. Или какой-нибудь старик ответит на звонок и поинтересуется, зачем Билл звонит в магазин товаров для рукоделия или строительных материалов. Потому что нет никакого домика в лесу. А может, и леса никакого нет. Может, есть только город, бесконечный шумный город…

— Стэнли Урис слушает.

И тут Билл заплакал.

Каким же он был глупым.

— Алло? Билл, это ты?

Может, он всё-таки сделал что-то, чтобы заслужить эту жизнь. Может, именно поэтому теперь он снова может дышать.

Потому что призраки не говорят по телефону, разве нет?

Он быстро провёл по глазам тыльной стороной ладони и шумно втянул в себя воздух.

— Стэн? Да, это я. Я еду домой, Стэн, слышишь? Я еду домой.

**Author's Note:**

> Ну, чтО я МогУ СкАЗаТЬ, надеюсь, Билл обратится к психотерапевту, серьёзно. 
> 
> Спасибо, что прочитали)  
> Мне будет очень приятно, если вы оставите отзыв (потому что обратная связь это то, что мотивирует меня работать дальше, а не провисать над пустым листом, как НеКОтоРыЕ)   
> Если есть исправления, буду рада видеть их в пб, потому что со внимательностью у меня ЯВНО проблемы   
> *цмок*


End file.
